


MapCrunch.

by Kivea



Series: The Daily Life of South Park Kids [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Being Boys, Comedy, Friendship, Humor, I also love Clyde so here we are I guess, I just really want Tweek to have good caring friends because I love him, M/M, Not Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivea/pseuds/Kivea
Summary: How the hell were you meant to find an airport if you couldn’t even read the road signs?“What are-hnnggg-you doing?”He glanced up to see Tweek’s eyes flickering between his face and his screen. Maybe this…Maybe this could be their bonding moment.All Clyde wanted was to become real, proper, good friends with Tweek Tweak. Maybe it was going to be easier than he thought.





	MapCrunch.

Clyde started it. 

It was one of the rare, awkward days where his usual friendship group wasn’t in class. Craig had been sent to the principle’s office, Token was off from school with the flu, and Jimmy had important extra-curricular activities with the other special ed. kids that meant he got to duck out of IT. It left Clyde with a few different options: sit next to Cartman, or sit next to Tweek. 

It was a pretty easy decision. 

He slid into the seat next to the blonde, who’s jittery eyes snapped to him for a moment before going back to work. On his other side sat Kevin Stoley, clicking away on his computer without a care in the world. 

Clyde did his best to stand his ground when Bradley Biggle wandered over, saw the seat next to Tweek had been taken, and sulked on over to the spot next to Cartman with a scowl sent in Clyde’s direction. He was safe. Home free. Sat in the better seat. 

He did what most of the kids in IT class did when their teacher was half asleep at his desk: dicked about on the internet. 

Bebe was the one to link him to it. He looked over the top of his monitor to see her in the row in front next to Wendy and Red with what looked suspiciously like Google Maps’ street view open. 

It was a slippery slope down from there. 

“Shit,” he muttered, squinting as he tried to read a road sign that was in another language. How the  _hell_ were you meant to find an airport if you couldn’t even read the road signs? 

“What are- _hnnggg_ -you  _doing_?” 

He glanced up to see Tweek’s eyes flickering between his face and his screen. Maybe this… 

Maybe this could be their  _bonding moment_. 

“I’m playing a game,” Clyde explained. “Bebe sent it to me. You get dropped in a random location and you have to find an airport.” 

“What?” he tilted his head and the skittish eyes finally settled on the screen. “An Airport? What’s the  _point_?” 

“Uh, to win, duh. Here,” Clyde pushed away from his computer and headed to Tweek’s. “Let me get it up. You can play it with me.” 

“We can-work-work together?” 

“No, not like that, just play it, like, separately but at the same time. It’s fun, trust me. It’s gonna be great.” 

He didn’t know if  _fun_ was the exact word he’d use, but at the very least it would burn through the next 40 minutes. 

He didn’t know what he was introducing them both to. 

Thirty minutes. It took thirty minutes before he found an airport, and he very nearly thought he wasn’t going to. He leaned over to probe Tweek on his progress, who was nearly tearing out his hair in frustration. 

“How’s it going?” 

“I don’t know!” Tweek hissed out. “This game is stupid! How am I meant to know where the airport is if I- _hhk_ -don’t even know where  _I_ am?!” 

“That’s the point, Tweek. It’d be far too easy if they gave you directions. You’re meant to explore and see different parts and areas of the world you’d never normally see.” 

“The world  _sucks_.” 

“Here, we have ten minutes, let’s start a new game and we’ll do it together!” 

Tweek’s eyes were on him in an instant, narrowed and flickering up and down as if trying to find something. “Why?” 

“Why what?” 

“Why are you being so  _nice_?” Tweek questioned. “Did Craig put you up to this?!” 

The question caught him off guard. He hadn’t really thought he was acting any different to usual. Sure he was kind of excited to jump on something they could actually bond over given that he didn’t really get much one-on-one time with Tweek, but…did that make it weird? 

“Uh…” he shook his head slowly. “No? I-I just thought it’d be nice. I dunno. Like, a thank you for letting me sit with you and save me from sitting with Cartman.” 

It was enough to satisfy the blonde, who shuffled his chair over so Clyde could bring his in, sitting together huddled around the screen as Tweek refreshed and clicked  _GO_. 

Ten minutes later as the bell went and the girls in front were all packing up, Red whining that she hadn’t managed to find an airport as Wendy explained she had to refresh the map  _seven times_ before she found anything remotely city-like, they saw it in the distance. 

An airport. 

“Yes!” Clyde’s hand wrapped round Tweek’s arm as his free hand pointed chubby fingers at the screen, stars in his eyes as he gestured widely. “There it is!” 

“Jesus  _Christ_!” Tweek began clicking furiously along the road, inching closer and closer. “We did it!” 

“Yes! We did it!” Clyde sprung up and pointed at Bebe. “Suck it, Bebe, that’s  _two airports_ in one-?!” 

“ _Donovan, Tweak_!” 

The pair stopped. The class turned to the teacher, rudely awakened by Clyde’s exclamations of victory. 

“Detention!” 

As the pair left the room after strict instructions on coming back later that week Clyde threw an arm around the vibrating blonde, a wide grin on his face as he pulled him in close and assured him that it was  _totally_ worth it. 

* * *

It kind of got pushed to the back of his mind after that. Token returned to school, Craig was released from whatever trouble he’d landed himself in, and Jimmy returned to his regular schedule as his extra-curricular stuff finished. Whenever he saw Tweek it was usually in the company of the rest of their group, or with Stan’s gang leading the way. Tweek only spent time in his company when it was with his friends; he never really needed to speak to any of  _Tweek’s_ friends. 

He was at Craig’s locker yammering away about an upcoming basketball game he was excited to play when Tweek came striding over, fingers playing with the zipper on his hoody as he muttered under his breath. 

Craig pulled back from the locker and turned to greet the blonde, but before he could even get a word out Tweek was already speaking. 

“I need your help.” 

Clyde stopped. He looked to Craig, who was staring at his boyfriend with a slack jaw and a raised brow. 

“Uh…” Clyde turned to Tweek. “Me?” 

“Yes!” Tweek grasped hold of his wrist. “You!” 

“Can I ask…why?” 

“The girls! I’ve been playing MapCrunch with them, but I haven’t been able to find the Airport again! You’re like, good at this, or like a lucky charm or something! You have to come play with me!” 

“What’s MapCrun-oh! Is that what that game’s called?” 

Tweek shot him a disbelieving glare. “You introduced me to it, shouldn’t- _nngh_ -you know what it’s called?!” 

“I mean, I guess, but-!” 

“Can you? Help me? Please?” 

This was it. They were going to become  _real_ friends. 

“Sure! I can help!” Clyde agreed with a wide grin as he allowed Tweek to drag him off towards the computer room, glancing over his shoulder in order to give a wave to the confused boy they were abandoning. “Later, Craig!” 

Tweek dragged him into the room which housed a collection of the girls who barely looked up to acknowledge them. Bebe gave the shortest greeting in existence before she continued searching away for the closest airport. One of them had their phone playing upbeat music to create some kind of atmosphere and fill the silence of the room. 

They sat down at a computer that was already logged in with the site open and ready. Clyde looked up at the clock on the wall that read they were already twenty minutes into the lunch period. 

“How long have you been at this?” 

Tweek shrugged. “Not long. I-I spent all of yesterday’s lunch playing, but I didn’t  _get_ anywhere.” 

“What about lunch?” 

“Lunch is for the weak.” 

Wendy spoke up from the other side of the room. “I got permission for us to eat in here.” 

“What, seriously?!” 

She shot him a nasty look. “Yes, so be on your best behaviour, because one wrong move and those privileges will be revoked.” 

“I did it!” Lola chimed from two screens over, raising her hand in the air with a wide smile. “Mark me down!” 

Annie left her computer towards the whiteboard which held a list of names in a tally chart. “You’re doing well, Lola. Though Bebe’s still in the lead.” 

“Damn straight.” 

Tweek grabbed his collar and pulled their faces close together, twitching eyes holding a glare. “Focus, Clyde. We have to  _win_. Don’t get  _distracted_ by girls.” 

“Right, don’t get distracted. You got it.” 

It was harder than he thought. 

Within the first five minutes they’d found one, Tweek giving a small shriek of victory as Clyde raised his hand and claimed the point. The grin that Tweek gave him left a warmth spreading through him as he confirmed that  _yes_ , they were well on their way to becoming friends. 

Bebe tried to bribe him. With fluttering eyelashes she suggested that he should keep score instead of helping Tweek, or that he could come share  _her_ computer instead if he’d like. The feeling of Tweek’s chewed nails digging into his hand reminded him of the age of saying: bros before hoes. 

He probably would’ve agreed if he wasn’t a little bit terrified. 

“Sorry, Bebe. We’re here to take you down.” 

“This isn’t fair!” she changed her attitude instantly. “Why are they allowed to work in a pair?” 

Wendy raised a brow at her friend. “I don’t think it actually makes a difference, Bebe, but if you want a partner I don’t mind you getting one.” 

The blonde grumbled but returned to her computer nonetheless. 

They didn’t beat her in the end. While they got a couple of points she already had enough of a lead on them that it was impossible to do. They left the room with Clyde in high spirits, nattering away about what they needed to do in order to beat Bebe and catch up to her lead by the end of the week on a game that was mostly luck based. 

“Uh, it is cool if I like, come along tomorrow, right?” 

Tweek smiled a rare, pressed-lipped smile, nodding his head feverishly at the question. 

“Great!” 

It turned out that when Tweek got into something, he got  _really_ into it. 

* * *

They didn’t beat Bebe that week, so they spent their weekend practising instead. Sitting on a beanbag together in Token’s house with Tweek’s laptop open between them they clicked away until Clyde grew bored and needed extra stimulus, whining across the room at his best friends for attention. 

The look Craig shot him would’ve once been scary if they hadn’t known each other since they were tiny and Clyde wasn’t so aware of what a big  _softie_ the blue-clad boy could be. 

“You made this bed. You can lie in it.” 

Jimmy sniggered at Craig’s words. “N-n-n-not jealous, are you, Cr-Cr-aaa-ig?” 

Token was quick to join in on the mocking. “I dunno, he seemed a little peeved that Clyde stole his seat in class the other day.” 

“I’m not jealous, I’m just saying, when Tweek gets into something he gets really into it.” 

Clyde looked down at the blonde next to him, the skittish eyes focused only on the laptop, oblivious to the conversation around him. 

The brunette leant close, lips near Tweek’s ear, before he said a little louder than necessary: “Hey Tweek!” 

The blonde shrieked and jumped hard enough that the laptop clattered from his lap. 

“What the fuck?!” he snapped. “Jesus Christ, man, why did-why are you guys looking at me? What happened?!” 

“It’s time to put the laptop away, Tweek. I’m hungry.” 

“Just one more-?!” 

“No, not just one more,” Clyde reached over, grabbing the laptop from the floor and waving it in the direction of their friends as Tweek tried to grab it. “One more can wait till tomorrow.” 

“But I was  _so close_!” 

“You don’t know that. That’s the point of the game, Tweek. You don’t know how close you are.” 

Token had the laptop in his hands, moving to deposit it elsewhere in the room. Craig was on his feet, grabbing on of Tweek’s arms as Clyde took the other and pulled the blonde up. 

“F-food sounds prr-eee-tty good right about now,” Jimmy agreed. 

They were half way to the kitchen, Token explaining what they had to eat to Jimmy and Tweek, before Clyde dragged Craig back from the others with an apologetic look on his face. 

“I’m sorry I got Tweek into MapCrunch,” he started. “I didn’t realise-?” 

Craig cut him off with a solid pat on the shoulder. “It’s not a bad thing, dude. He can always do with more friends. Not that you weren’t, but-!” 

“I’d say we’re more friends than we used to be,” Clyde agreed with a wide smile. “He’s pretty cool. Y’know, once you get past the jumping and stuff.” 

“I swear his parents must put something in his coffee.” 

The pair snorted at that before joining the rest of their friends in the kitchen. 

Clyde discovered it was pretty easy to distract his new friend from obsessing over something. While he often returned to whatever was occupying his thoughts, if he came through with something  _bigger_ and  _brighter_ Tweek was hard pressed to say no. While sports and going outside were apparently out the question, building things was a pretty good activity for them both. 

Come the next Wednesday when they were due to play MapCrunch with the girls again they were on top of their game, brains fresh and rested, and Bebe’s luck ran dry. Instead it was them and Red that seemed to be neck and neck. 

But then  _it_ happened. 

He was walking with Token from their last class, heading outside where they knew Craig and Jimmy were waiting for them. They caught Tweek’s unruly bright hair out the corner of their eyes and Clyde had planned on stopping to say hello and wish him luck with the shift he had to work at his parents shop. 

He was talking to Kenny, who was smirking and shrugging his shoulders like it was  _no big deal_  as he said. “Yeah, I kind of just landed next to one on my first try. Kinda boring, really. Pretty easy.” 

“Your  _first try_?!” 

“Yup. Dunno what the big deal is.” 

Token and Clyde exchanged a look. The brunette moved first. 

Tweek was foaming, fists clenched together and a rant on the tip of his tongue no doubt about some malicious virus on his computer preventing him from being able to have the same  _stupid luck_ that  _Kenny_ _McKormick_ had. Clyde came up behind him, wrapped two arms round his waist, and scooped him off the ground. 

“Later, Kenny!” he shouted before he carried Tweek away from the scene, Token on his heels with a quick barb at Kenny for winding up the blonde. 

“Put me down!” 

“Nope,” Clyde shuffled down the stairs as Token headed in front to open the door. “No way. Shit, dude, you’re so  _light_.” 

“That smug  _asshole_!” Tweek writhed and struggled against Clyde’s grip, his heel colliding with Clyde’s shin. “I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind!” 

When they left the building Craig and Jimmy were where they expected, waiting at the bottom of the steps with wide eyes as they stared at the scene. Clyde didn’t make an effort to let Tweek go as they stopped in front of their friends, and no one attempted to take the blonde from him. Instead Craig stepped forward with brows pulled together, hand settling on Tweek’s shoulder and giving a light squeeze. 

“What happened?” 

“Kenny tried MapCrunch and got dropped on an airport! On his  _first try_!” 

Craig huffed out a breath. “What a smug bastard.” 

The squirming began to stop. “I know! And Clyde won’t put me down!” 

“I think that one’s pretty fair.” 

“No it’s not!” 

“You know that movie, Mulan, where he like, picks them up and sways them side to side?” Clyde suggested. “Should I do that?” 

Craig smirked at the suggestion. “I’m not gonna stop you.” 

“I get it! I’m sorry, I- _hhnk_ -I’ll calm down.” 

Clyde lowered the blonde so his feet were on the ground, but didn’t let go. 

“Want us to walk to work with you?” Craig suggested. “You’ve got a shift, right?” 

The blonde gave a twitchy nod. 

“Come on then, let’s go. Forget McKormick. He’s an asshole.” 

Jimmy was quick to pick up the atmosphere like always, cracking a bad joke that lifted the mood. Once they arrived at the Tweak Bro.’s coffee house Tweek gave a reluctant apology and thank you to Token and Clyde, the latter who wrapped him in a smothering hug of friendship. 

Clyde was pretty pleased with himself, if he was honest. Not  _all_ of his ideas ended badly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else remember MapCrunch? 
> 
> Man I fucking hated that game. 
> 
> I'm probably gonna go play it again after this.


End file.
